Electrical plug connectors are used in a variety of technical fields. For example, electrical plug connectors are used in the automotive industry to connect electrical terminals. The electrical plug connector prevents the terminals from becoming loose when the terminals are exposed to jolts and vibrations. In the automotive industry, the electrical plug connector is typically used in door modules where a plurality of actuators and servo motors are used that require electrical supply lines to connect the actuators and servo motors to on-board power supply and control devices. Using the electrical plug connector in vehicle doors is beneficial, because the electrical supply lines may be disconnected in the event the vehicle door needs to be removed. The electrical plug connector may also be used in vehicle seats, which are also typically provided with a plurality of servo motors and actuators.
Conventional electrical plug connectors comprise a first housing having a plurality of pin contacts that mate with a second housing have a plurality of socket contacts. Each of the socket contacts is associated with one of the pin contacts. One example of such an electrical plug connector is disclosed in DE 10320460 A1. The first housing and the second housing are pushed together in order to make an electrical connection between the pin contacts and the socket contacts. A relatively high insertion force is required to bring the pin contacts into mechanical contact with the socket contacts. Additionally, when the first housing is detached from the second housing, a relatively high pulling force is required to disconnect the pin contacts from the socket contacts. As a result of these high forces, it is necessary to securely fix either the first housing or the second housing in a support structure of the motor vehicle. Additionally, pushing and/or pulling aids must be used to apply the high forces needed when the first and second housings are mated and/or unmated.